Being in a Band is More Stressful Than Anyone Thought
by SkyOasis
Summary: Soul Resonance is a band on the rise. They have one problem: They need a female vocalist. After several awful auditions, they start to loose hope. That is, until they stumble upon Maka Albarn, a bartender at a night club, singing to herself. Will Miss Maka help them on their rise to the top, or will she cause them to crumble to the bottom? SoulxMakaxKid [UPDATE- END OF CHAP 6]
1. Meeting Maka

Band AU/Songfic. I have mixed emotions on these band AUs but something possessed me to write one. So this is going mainly going to be SoMa, but it shall have hints of KiMa, TsuStar, BlairxSoul, KidxLiz and another couple I cannot say or it will spoil some things ;). I make no promises on how often this will updated, but I will try to do itas much as possible. I am truly, madly, deeply sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if the characters are OOC. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this story, nor do I own Soul Eater.

* * *

…Soul "Eater" Evans…

"That was the fifth audition we have had in the past month, and we still don't have a female singer," said Liz, one of my band mates. I personally didn't think we need another vocalist, considering the fact that we have me, but our manager, Stein, says otherwise. So we have been hosting auditions all around the Death City area trying to find a girl to sing in our band. We have had no luck. I said to our manager, "Do we have to find a chick singer? We are doing just fine without one, and it's not too late to cancel auditions."

"Soul, I know you don't want another member in the band, but having a female vocalist will boost your popularity," Stein replied unenthusiastically. I groaned in annoyance at his response. Liz chimed in, "You know what? Today has been stressful, so let's go to a club and party our asses off!"

BlackStar, our drummer, and Patty, one of our guitarists and Liz's younger sister, cheered at Liz's idea; those two always wanted to party. Our two other members, Tsubaki and Death the Kid, just kind of nodded. I shrugged. BlackStar yelled out, "YAHOO! To the club!"

…

Not long after making our decision to party, we went to a night club. We all just nodded at the bouncer since we have a pretty good reputation going, so we didn't even need to stand in line. When we were inside, we mostly went our separate ways. Kid and I went and sat at the bar, Liz and Patty started dancing on the dance floor, BlackStar started trying to impress chicks, and Tsubaki was one of the women he attempted to impress. I turned to Kid, "Did you really want to come here?"

"No, I'm not one to go to clubs and party like the rest of you. What about you? Won't Blair go berserk whenever she finds out you went somewhere where you were surrounded by scantily clad women?" Kid replied. I sighed at the mentioned of my girlfriend, Blair. I didn't hate her or anything, but she was one to overreact about every little thing. I responded to my symmetry obsessed friend, "Yeah, yeah she is. I wasn't too enthusiastic about coming here either, but even if we said no, they were gonna drag us here. So what was the point of putting up a fight?"

Before my friend could reply, we were interrupted. "What can I get you two to drink?" said a blonde haired bartender. Unlike most the women that worked at the night club, she wasn't dressed scantily. She had her blonde hair tied up in pigtails, a black t-shirt with the club's logo on it and it was tied with a ponytail holder on the side most likely because it was too big, and from what I could tell, just a normal pair of skinny jeans. She was actually kind of cute, but not my type. Plus, I have a girlfriend, and cheating isn't cool. Kid, however, seemed rather fond of her. I nonchalantly replied to the bartender, "I'll have a Caribou Lou."

"I'll just have water," the bassist told her. She smiled and began to grab various bottles of the shelf. As she prepared my drink, she was singing. It actually didn't sound bad. I turned to look at Kid and he whispered, "You can hear her too, right?"

"Kiddo, I think we just found our new vocalist."

"Don't call me that."'

"Here's a Caribou Lou and water. Call me over if you need anything," the green eyed bartender said as she placed two drinks in front of Kid and me. She started to walk away, but Kid addressed her before she could leave, "Uh, Miss, were you just singing not too long ago?"

"Yes?" she replied with a confused look. I spoke up before Kid could respond, "Could you do it again?"

"Uh, sure? Anything in particular you want me to sing?" she asked us. Once we both shook our heads in response, she took a deep breath before singing,

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we are riding side by side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself"_

"Happy now?" she asked before starting to walk off. I had never heard the song before and it sounded kind of bubbly for our usual type of music. One of her coworkers stopped her, "Maka, did I just hear you singing?"

"Free, shut up. You hear me singing pretty much every time you are at work."

"Yeah, but never _for _anyone."

"Well, according to Papa, we are supposed to make the customers happy while they are here, and I sing all the time for people here!"

"Oh, really now, how about you go up on stage and sing then. I can handle the bar by myself."

"Fine then I will!" The girl whom he had called Maka stormed off to go on stage. The man, who I believe was named Free, turned to us and said, "I know you two are in the band Soul Resonance, and are looking for a female singer. I can tell you right now, Maka is the girl you need. I think she has listened to your band before, but she focuses on work way too much so that's probably why she didn't recognize you guys."

"Why do you think she'd be good for our band?" Kid questioned him. Free laughed, "Maka is really ambitious, once she sets her mind on something it will happen. She loves to sing and write music, and she's good at both of them too, so if you can convince her to join, you won't regret it."

"Anything else you can tell us?"

"If want to know anymore, you will have to ask her. The rest is not my place to tell."

Before I could get a word in, Maka was speaking into a microphone on stage. She announced, "Hello, Boozy Call!"

The club cheered as if that was their way of saying hello.

"Well, those of you who are a regular here should know that I sing for you all, all the time. Free, the man over there with the tattoo above his eye wearing the tight black shirt," she pointed to him, "Yeah, him! He tested me saying that I don't sing on stage often. So I am going to prove him wrong!"

She stuck her tongue out at Free and he muttered, "Cocky little girl."

Maka announced, "But for the song I'm going to do, I need two female volunteers preferably ones who can sing."

"We'll do it!" yelled two familiar voices from the crowd. I searched the crowd for who I thought it was, and my theory was proven true whenever Liz and Patty climbed on stage next to Maka. They conversed for a minute and Maka handed them a sheet of paper. Maka yelled, "Kilik! CD 8, Track 2!

[_MAKA _**LIZ **PATTY _**ALL**_]

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive oh!_

_**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**_

The petite blonde made an hourglass shaped to her own body even though she lacked the curves. She swayed her hips seductively as she sang the song.

_See anyone can be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Maka dropped it low as she sang those two lines. You could see men in the crowd going nuts.

_Bang bang into the room _**(I know you want it)**

_Bang bang all over you _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

_Bang bang there goes your heart _**(I know you want it)**

_Back, back seat of my car _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

Liz joined in as an echo for the chorus and threw the paper that had the lyrics on it. The two girls got back to back and slowly lowered themselves to the ground seductively. Liz got up first and pulled Maka up. As Maka rose, she arched her back in a flirtatious fashion.

**She might let you hold her hand in school, but**

**Imma show you how to graduate**

**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,**

**Just come and show me what your mama gave **_**(oh, yeah)**_

_**(You've got a very big, shhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**_

**See anybody can be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

Liz pointed to Maka as she sang the first line and pushed her away when she sang the second. She then pointed to the crowd and did a "come here" motion with her finger as she bent over flirtatiously. Maka pulled Liz up straight and put a hand up to make it look like she was telling her a secret whenever they sang a line together. I forgotten how much Liz loved to perform, and she seemed to be really enjoying it up there.

_Bang bang into the room _**(I know you want it)**

_Bang bang all over you _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

_Bang bang there goes your heart _**(I know you want it)**

_Back, back seat of my car _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

Liz and Maka danced provocatively for pretty much all of that part of the chorus. They ended standing up next to each other.

(You know what, girls? Lemme show you how to do.)

Patty got in between Liz and Maka and put her arms around them as she "Showed them how to do."

Its Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Patty full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam,

So Kitten so good

It's dripping on the wood

Get a ride on the engine that could

Go, Batman robbin' it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

Queen Patty dominant, prominent

It's me, Maka, and Lizi

If they test me they sorry

Ride us up like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If we hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

_**B to the A to the N to G to the uh (baby)**_

_**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**_

See anybody can be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind **(your mind)**

Patty lightly shoved Maka and she then leaned her back against her older sister's.

_Bang bang into the room _**(I know you want it)**

_Bang bang all over you _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

_Bang bang there goes your heart _**(I know you want it)**

_Back, back seat of my car _**(I'll let you have it)**

_Wait a minute let me take you there __**(ah)**_

_Wait a minute 'til ya __**(ah)**_

Maka did a cheerleader kick, swayed her hips, and dropped it low various times while singing that part. Liz and Patty did those things as well.

_Bang bang there goes your heart __**(I know you want it)**_

_Back, back seat of my car __**(I'll let you have it)**_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute it 'til ya (ah)_

As Maka sang the final line of the song, she dropped to her knees, either out of exhaustion or she intended on it. She looked pretty damn adorable as she did it though. Liz and Patty blew kisses to the crowd as they got off the stage. Maka got on her feet once more, hopped off the stage, pushed her way through the crowd, leaped over the bar, shoved her finger into Free's face, and said, "In your face, Free! I did sing and I rocked it!"

"Alright, I'll give you that one, Miss Maka. You're lucky your Papa didn't see you up there. He would've thrown a fit," Free replied while knocking her arm down. The man then proceeded to playfully pull out her pigtails. Maka blew her hair out of her face. She calmly stated while crossing her arms, "Then let's keep that between us and the other staff members, of course."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kid clearing his throat. Maka turned to face us, "Oh yeah, sorry. Completely forgot I was at work. What is it that you need?"

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. Have you heard of the band, Soul Resonance?" Kid asked her. The blonde bartender was silent for a moment as she thought. After a minute or two of her thinking she replied, "Hi, my name is Maka Albarn, and you can call me Maka. I think so. I'm not quite sure, to be honest."

"Well, Soul" Kid pointed to me, "Those two girls you sang with, two other people that are somewhere in this bar, and I make up the band. We are currently looking for a female vocalist. That vocalist could be you, if you want to join that is," The bassist told her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She stammered, "Uh, I don't know. Are you sure I am good enough to join your band? I mean, I am just a girl who works at a bar and sings whenever she feels like it. I don't think that I could join an actual band that is most likely going to get somewhere in the music industry."

"You're right. You aren't good enough to be in our band," I said to her. Kid kicked me and I sent him a look that told him that I knew what I was doing. Maka crossed her arms before retaliating, "Okay, what do I have to do to be good enough to be in, Soul Resonance?"

"Sing with me."

…Chapter 01 End…

* * *

Hooray! The first chapter is done! I liked this chapter a lot, and I hope the others are as good as this one. Also, I had to change "Bang Bang" up a little bit to make it work. I'm personally not a big fan of that song, but I had my reasons for using it. So yeah, next chapter will have a duet in it!

**SONG(S): Cinderella by Play**

**Bang Bang By Jessie J (feat. Nicki Minaj/ Ariana Grande)**


	2. Sing With Me

Chapter 02! I'm not going to waste time, so let's get right to it. I apologize a trillion times if there are any grammatical errors or if the characters are OOC. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used or Soul Eater.

* * *

…Maka Albarn…

"Sing with me," said the white haired male that Kid had called Soul. Okay, whenever I said that I didn't think I was good enough, I was being modest. So I decided to take Soul up on his challenge. I said to the albino, "Challenge accepted, Soul, but you are going to sing one of my songs."

"Fine by me," Soul replied with a smirk plastered on his tanned face. I then went and got my song book.

…

After I had gotten the song, I was going to go back to the bar to drag Soul backstage. Well, he beat me there. I ran up there to him and handed him the sheet of paper with the lyrics on it. I told him, "The parts highlighted blue you sing, pink, I sing, and purple it's us both."

"Got'cha," he replied while skimming over the lyrics. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Is this a love song?"

"Kinda. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Now can I have a microphone?"

"Do you want an ear piece like I had before or an actual mic?"

"Ear piece," he said while extending his hand. I dropped an ear piece into his hand then attached one to my ear. Before I turned it on I told him, "Now don't come out until it's your part. Got it?"

He nodded in response and I walked out onto the stage. I clicked on the ear piece and announced, "Hello, Boozy Call! I'm singing again although this song isn't one you can really dance to. Sorry."

The crowd went wild once more, just not as enthusiastically as the first time.

"Kilik! CD 5, Track 4!"

The music started playing, a single spotlight was placed on me, and I took a deep breath before singing.

[_MAKA _**SOUL **_**BOTH**_]

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

I clutched my heart as I sang each word with emotion.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you'd never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

I covered my ears as if I was trying not to hear all the words that he had said.

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second were not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I wiped away a tear that had fallen while I sang the chorus, and then all of a sudden tan arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to someone. Clearly, that someone was Soul. He didn't have his paper either; his whole band memorizes songs fast. I could feel my face flushing in surprise. I tried to worm out of his tight grasp, but it didn't work, He then sang his next couple lines into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought we were fine**

_(Oh we had everything)_

The crimson eyed singer let me go but grabbed my hand to prevent me from getting far away from him.

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everything**

**And it's all in your mind**

_(Yeah, but this is happening)_

Soul pulled me closer to him and tapped on my head whenever he sang "in your mind."

**You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You use to lie so close to me**

Soul then pulled me into an embrace and I pushed him away.

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

**Oh, our**_** love, our love**_

Soul extended his hand as if he was trying to close the gap the song was talking about by trying to bring me closer. I turned my back to him

_**Just give me a reason **_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second were not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Soul grabbed my shoulder, turned me around to face him, and then firmly placed his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from escaping once more.

**It never stopped**

**It's still written in the scars on my heart**

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

I pushed Soul away from me AGAIN. I understand we are performing, but still! Does he have to be so damn persistent!

_Oh our tear ducts are rust_

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

For once, I actually walked towards him and he tapped his foot as if he had been waiting a long time.

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring the drain_

**No, nothing is as bad as it seem****s**

_We'll come clean_

We sang face to face for a majority of the remainder of the song.

_**Just give me a reason **_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second were not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason **_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second were not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love **__**again**_

We started to hold hands.

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Ohh that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

As I finished the last line, Soul swept me off me feet. Literally. He picked me up bridal style and I could feel my face turning red. When the piano hit its final note, the spotlight that had had been on for our entire performance shut off and the normal club music came back on. The crowd clapped madly. I turned off my ear piece then reached up and cut off his before asking him, "Why the hell did you just pick me up!"

"For the show, you idiot, if you put on a good show, the crowd will love you even more."

"I know that! That's the only reason I did all those things during _Bang Bang_! Now put me down!" I yelled as I began to squirm in his arms. Instead of letting me go, he started carrying me backstage. I said to him, "You are lucky I don't have a knife right now, because I am at the perfect angle to slit your throat."

"Is that so?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. He didn't even give me time to respond before he threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I began to pound on his back, "Let me go!"

"Shut up! We are nearly backstage," Soul said annoyed. I seriously don't remember the stage being this long. He must be walking slowly. Then I was blinded by light. The white haired asshole muttered, "Damn it is bright."

"Care to let me go?"

"You're actually pretty light. I think I am good just keeping you captive in my arms."

"Well, could you at least hold me in a way that's more comfortable for me?"

"Ehh, I guess," Soul replied before yanking me off his shoulder and holding me bridal style once more. I sighed in annoyance. Is he ever going to let me go? Or is he going to keep me imprisoned by his arms forever? Soul said, "Well, I actually have to let you go now since I need to text the crew."

"Thanks," I muttered before he somewhat-dropped-somewhat-placed me on the ground. I wasn't going to complain though since I was finally free. I stood up, dusted myself off, and was going to go back to working, but Soul grabbed me by the collar. I choked for a moment before backing up a step and asking him, "What is it now?"

"You aren't going anywhere," He said, not even looking up from his iPhone. I glared at him, "You wanna bet?"

The crimson eyed singer pulled on my shirt with more force than I expected and I ended up crashing into him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me against him which prevented me from getting away. My face probably resembled a tomato at this point. I groaned, "Why are you so strong?!"

Soul smirked, "Maybe you are just weak."

If a book was around, he wouldn't be thinking that. After struggling against him for what seemed like a century, I gave up. Once I gave up, he slid his phone into his back pocket. Soul lifted me up once more and sat down in a chair with me sitting in between his legs. My face is most likely now permanently crimson. I asked him, "Can you not?"

He chuckled and ignored my question completely, "The rest of the band should be coming back here any minute."

"I don't really care. Can you just let me go?"

"No, 'cause then you'll try to leave," Soul said while tightening his grip around my waist and my arms. He then began nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Aw! Look at how cute they are!" said one of the girls I sang with earlier. I think her name was Liz? That sounds right to me. The rest of Soul Resonance followed behind her. I started to try and escape his grasp once again when they all entered, "Let go of me already!"

"No," he mumbled into my ear making chills go down my spine. A dark haired girl said, "Soul, quit torturing the poor girl."

"She probably likes it," Soul replied, but it was muffled due to him shoving his face into my neck. As I attempted to retort, Soul nipped at my neck. So when I tried to say "No" it came out a squeal. Kid told the menace, "Soul, you still have a girlfriend and we have cameras following us practically everywhere we go. If Blair were to see this, she'd flip out."

Soul finally removed his head from my neck and looked up at Kid, "Aww, come on Kiddo! I was just having some fun!"

"Quit calling me that. Now let go of Maka so we can continue with the proposal," Kid calmly replied. I waited for his arms to release me, but they never did so. I turned to face him with the best of my abilities, "Are you going to let me go? You pretty much have held onto me for the past twenty minutes."

"I think we can continue the offer with her sitting with me," My white haired captor told his fellow band member. Okay, didn't want you to answer my question anyways. Liz said "Come on, Kid, it is kind of adorable."

"Soul does have a girlfriend," reasoned the dark haired girl who I still didn't know the name of yet. A boy with blue hair then said, "The almighty BlackStar thinks we should let his most loyal subject do as he pleases!"

I'm assuming his name is BlackStar. I finally spoke up, "The infuriated Maka thinks that the annoyance who is keeping her captive in his arms should free her!"

I then began to squirm around trying to break free of his death-grasp. Soul finally let go of me, and I leaped up from the chair. Kid then addressed the matter at hand, "So Maka, do you want to join Soul Resonance? You and Soul's voices go together very well and your songs are really good. This could be your chance to go big."

I didn't need a second longer to think.

"Yes"

…Chapter 02 End…

* * *

So yeah you got a little bit of SoMa fluff. Whoo! I really don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I shall figure something out.

**SONG(S): Just Give Me A Reason by P!NK (feat. Nate Russ)**


	3. Rehearsal

Chapter 03! This is kind of a filler, but not really. It may be too late to apologize, but I am extremely sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if the characters are OOC. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used or Soul Eater.

…Soul "Eater" Evans…

* * *

It has been about three days since Maka joined our band. We didn't do much that night after she joined. All we really did was exchange cell phone numbers and give her the address of our rehearsal studio.

We actually have practice today at one p.m.

It is one thirty now.

Cool guys never show up on time or alone so Blair is coming with me as usual.

I enter the studio with Blair following close behind. I turned down a hallway that led to the lounge since we usually met up there before actually rehearsing. You could hear loud feminine laughter emitting from the room Blair asked, "Who is that? She doesn't sound like any of your other band members, nyah."

"Must be the new recruit," I mumbled in response. I opened the door and saw an interesting scene playing out. Maka and Kid were on the floor; Maka was lying down and Kid was leaning over her. He was tickling both her sides (probably for the sake of symmetry) and she was desperately trying to kick him whilst howling with laughter. The other band members weren't here yet and the duo on the ground hadn't noticed Blair and I's arrival. I looked over at my girlfriend and the expression on her face read, "Oh my gosh, this is the most adorable thing I have ever seen, nyah!" I, on the other hand, thought it was kind of awkward.

I cleared my throat before asking, "Are we interrupting something?"

Kid stopped tickling the ash blonde and looked up at me, "Oh, hey. No, nothing is really going on."

Maka was still recovering from her laughing fits, but looked over at me with a blush covering her face. She managed to say, "Hey, you aren't interrupting anything."

Kid stood up and extended his hand towards Maka. She grabbed it and he pulled her up onto her feet. The blonde noticed Blair. She walked over to her and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Maka. And you are?"

"Blair, nyah! You are the most adorable thing ever," Instead of taking her hand, she pulled Maka into a hug. It actually was more of Blair suffocating the poor girl into her breasts than a hug. I tapped on Blair's shoulder, "Uh, I think you are killing her."

"Oh, sorry!" Blair exclaimed while letting go of Maka. Maka nearly fell down due to lack of oxygen, but Kid managed to steady her before she hit the ground. I walked over and sat down on one of the loveseats and Blair sat down next to me. Kid sat on a couch and Maka sat down in a recliner. I asked the two, "So…how did you end up in the floor in a, uh, tickle fight?"

Maka explained, "Well, I had gotten here early, like twelve thirty, and so did Kid. We just talked for awhile. I asked him why he acted so professional and if he ever relaxes and has fun. I mean there is nothing wrong with being serious, but it's good cut up sometimes. He said he did, but I didn't exactly believe him so I attempted to, uh, tickle him. I found out that he isn't ticklish, and he found out that I am. I ended up knocking him off the couch, and when I went to see if he was okay, he starting tickling me once more. Then you guys came in and here we are now."

I looked over to Kid to confirm the story and he nodded. I asked, "So where are the others? I'm usually the last one to get here."

"Liz called and said that Patty made her stop at the zoo so she could see the giraffes. They should be here in about thirty minutes. Tsubaki's text said that BlackStar went out for a run and hasn't come back yet. That was at twelve fifty-eight so I really don't know how long it will be until they get here," Kid replied while looking at his iPhone. Maka questioned, "Is everyone always late? I got here thirty minutes early thinking most everyone would be there or getting there."

"Soul is always late and I am always early. The others are usually punctual, but they sure are taking their time today," Kid answered, "There really is no point in wasting time, so let's go ahead and start discussing the next concert."

"How many songs are we going to do?" said Maka.

"Well, I was thinking that we would have it where Soul sings a couple sings a couple songs by himself. Then Maka comes out on stage, we introduce her and such, she sings a few songs. The finale would be a duet. That would be it. What do you two think?" Kid stated. I shrugged. It sounded like a pretty good idea to me. Maka responded, "I think that'll work. What about the songs though? I have a whole binder full of them if you need any. I also have the music to some of them."

"What all do you have?" I asked the green eyed singer.

"A variety of things," she laughed, "Want me to get it out of my car?"

"Well, duh," I replied. She rolled her eyes and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Blair asked Kid, "Do you like her, nyah?"

"What? No."

"Don't lie to me, Kiddy. I doubt you would have tickled her _**that **_much if you had no romantic feelings for her. Plus, she is pretty symmetrical," Blair said with a wink. Much to Kid's dismay, Maka entered the room with a binder and a couple CDs in hand, unknowingly ending the conversation between my girlfriend and the bassist. The singer announced, "Okay, here is my binder. Every song in here is finished so nothing is off limits. Now, if you all would group together, all of you could see it."

With those words, Kid came and sat next to me. Maka handed the binder to me since I was in the middle. It was fairly heavy for a binder. I opened it up and had three dividers: female, male, and duets. Well, that made finding songs a lot easier. I opened up to the 'female' section first. I skimmed each song, skipping some every so often. I was turning the page fifth page, but Blair stopped me and pointed to one called _Hot For Me._ She exclaimed, "Oh! I wanna hear that one!"

Maka looked at what she was pointing to. She stated with a smile, "It's kind of long and its definitely not my best, but okay. Luckily, I have music for that one. Now, let's go to the other room."

We all headed to the other room. On our way there, Maka was tackled to the ground.

Liz and Patty had arrived.

"Patty! Get off of Maka!" The elder sister yelled. Patty got off of the singer and began to tell her about the giraffes at the zoo. Liz walked over to us, "Sorry it took us forever. Patty had to look at every single giraffe. Then she wanted to get into the pen with the giraffes. Then she climbed onto one of the giraffes. After thirty minutes of me trying to coax her down, we got banned from the zoo."

"It's fine. Now we are just waiting for BlackStar and Tsubaki," Kid replied. Maka and Patty had already gone to the rehearsal room, and the rest of us were following behind. When we entered, Maka was putting the CD in. The emerald eyed girl asked, "Liz, Patty, do you two want to sing backup?"

"Of course!" Liz exclaimed. The three of them got set up and the music began to play.

[_MAKA _**LIZ **PATTY]

_I never meant to break you_

_I never thought I'd be this cruel_

_It's close to midnight_

_The club is loaded tight_

_I'm moving with the crowd _

_At the speed of light_

_I feel your touch possessing me_

_The sound around slowly disappears_

_Can you wait, boy?_

_Be a girl's toy?_

_No, no, I won't shed a tear_

_Stop, Stop! No use_

_You can only abuse_

_Turn around now_

_You're getting me confused_

_Get down on the dance floor, now_

_I got McQueens on tight_

**Cause it feels right!**

_Lick my lips in your sight_

'**Cause it feels right!**

_Bodies bounce in the club_

_Like touching me is so right_

_Begging for a dance, begging for a dance_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_You came in desperation_

_Seeking my attention_

_You ain't Shakespeare_

_Please persevere_

_Don't stop! Oh, oh, you're sinking here_

_We might do it every night_

_We'll go out in a dive_

_Be a bad boy on the dance floor_

_Stop, stop! No use_

_You can only abuse_

_Turn around now_

_You're getting me confused_

_Take a few shots_

_Show me what you got_

_Let's disappear_

_Let's get out of here_

_I got McQueens on tight_

**Cause it feels right!**

_Lick my lips in your sight_

'**Cause it feels right!**

_Bodies bounce in the club _

_Like touching me is so right_

_Begging for a dance, begging for a dance_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Pop pop pop**_

_**Hair hair done right**_

_**Gold lemonade**_

_**Color shameless eyes**_

_**Temptress hands up**_

_**Naughty on the inside**_

_**Hold me closer**_

_**I'll show you how to dance right**_

_**Pop pop pop**_

_**Hair hair done right**_

_**Gold lemonade**_

_**Color shameless eyes**_

_**Temptress hands up**_

_**Naughty on the inside**_

_**Hold me closer**_

_**I'll show you how to dance right**_

_I got McQueens on tight_

**Cause it feels right!**

_Lick my lips in your sight_

'**Cause it feels right!**

_Bodies bounce in the club_

_Like touching me is so right_

_Begging for a dance, begging for a dance_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

_**Make it hot for me, make it hot for me**_

_**Just make it hot for me**_

The song ended and Blair began to clap like a maniac and showered Maka with compliments. Sometimes I wonder why I am dating her. Then I remember her tits are huge. Kid asked Maka, "From what I learned earlier, you are quiet the bookworm, so how do you write all these songs about sex, dancing, and clubs?"

"Well, for starters I am a bartender. That means I work in a club, and when you are surrounded by horny drunk people, you hear some things that you can use in a song. You know the song I sang the night I met you guys? _Bang Bang_? Pretty much everything in that song was based off of things I heard at my work," she laughed while rubbing her neck sheepishly. I questioned, "So what about the song I sang with you? I think it was called _Just Give Me A Reason_."

"I've had a boyfriend before," she solemnly replied while looking at her feet, "Let's just say that things didn't end well."

Great job, Soul! You went digging up someone's past! Well, now the mood is rather depressing.

"YAHOO! THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED. NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" of course, BlackStar shows up at the perfect time to lighten up the mood.

We continued the rest of rehearsal going over the concert that was in a few days.

…Chapter 03 End…

* * *

This chapter ended up being more of a filler than I had liked. I guess, in a way, it helped to create backgrounds and future relationships! So it wasn't a complete waste of time! And those KiMa fans got some fluffy fluff.

**SONG(S): Hot For Me (By A.K.A)**


	4. The Concert

Chapter 04! Also, concert chapters will probably be fairly long considering that there's going to be around three songs, before the concert, and possibly after the concert all in one chapter. Please excuse any grammatical errors and I am realllyyyy sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs used.

…Maka Albarn…

* * *

It was thirty minutes before the concert. The day after the first rehearsal, we went to the studio and practiced. Yesterday, however, we came to the arena we were going to play in and practiced there. I'm not going to lie, I'm fairly nervous. Even though I wasn't even going to be on stage for the first couple of songs, I'm still worried. I did used to perform at Boozy Call, but that was around a pretty much entirely drunken crowd. They wouldn't even remember that I sang ten minutes after. What if the fans don't like me? What if I mess up? What if my sorry-sack-of-shit father sees me and hops onto the stage? I hope none of those things EVER happen.

The rest of the band and I were backstage. We were already dressed for the main part of the concert, but before the finale Soul and I were going to have to change. For this part, we were all wearing fairly casual clothing. BlackStar had on a black muscle shirt with white shorts and sneakers. Tsubaki dressed in a creamish-white low-cut and tight dress. Her long raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail as usual. Kid was attired in a white shirt with a black jacket with a skull on each side of the collar, black pants and shoes. Liz and Patty somewhat matched. Liz wore a red halter top with dark jeans, a white belt, and white boots. Patty wore a red tube top and dark jean shorts that were slightly puffy along with a white belt and boots. Their hair was down. Soul had on maroon jeans with a black and yellow jacket. I wore a red plaid mini skirt, a white button up blouse, black combat boots with white buckles, and my hair was in low pigtails.

It wasn't long until it was time for them to go on stage. I wasn't going on for three or four more songs. The band, besides me, went onto the stage, the girls entered from one side of the stage while the guys entered from the other. Soul grabbed the mic and yelled, "Hello, Death City!"

The crowd cheered as a response. Wow, they were way more popular than I thought. Soul then announced, "Well, let's just get straight to it!"

[**SOUL** BLACKSTAR _KID_]

**I judge by what she's wearing **

**Just how many heads I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her**

_**Each night seems like it's getting worse **_

**I wish she'd take the night off**

**Just so I don't have to bite off**

**Every asshole coming on to her**

_**It happens every night she works**_

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**By now, just what she would say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

_**Don't they know it's never going to work?**_

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her**

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

**There goes the next contestant**

Soul did a pretty damn good job at being threatening. He glared at the crowd as if they actually did attempt to come on to Blair.

**Is that your hand?**

**On my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

_**I'll watch you leave here in pain**_

**I wish you'd do it again**

_**I'll watch you leave here in pain**_

**There goes the next contestant**

**I even feel the ladies**

**They're come as twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

_**Don't they know it's never gonna work?**_

I could never imagine someone going lesbian for Blair and that line kind of put a horrifying image into my brain.

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Someone grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

_**This time somebody's getting hurt **_

**There goes the next contestant**

**Is that your hand?**

**On my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

_**I'll watch you leave here in pain**_

**I wish you'd do it again**

_**I'll watch you leave here in pain**_

**There goes the next contestant**

**I'm hating what she's wearing**

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait till they get what they deserve**

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

**There goes the next contestant**

**Is that your hand?**

**On my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

_I'll watch you leave here in pain_

**I wish you'd do it again**

_I'll watch you leave here in pain_

**I wish you'd do it again**

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

**I wish you'd do it again**

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

**There goes the next contestant**

The crowd went berserk when the song. I personally wasn't a huge fan of it. I let them perform while I went into my dressing room and relaxed.

…Soul "Eater" Evans…

We finished a couple of songs before we got ready to let Maka come on stage. After the fourth song, Liz grabbed her microphone off its stand. She announced while walking to the front of the stage, "As some of you may know, we have been looking for a new member for our band, And we have found one"

Kid added in, "And to those of you who auditioned but didn't make it, you did very well."

"Enough of this rambling, let's introduce you to our newest band member," I paused before the rest of the band chimed in, "Maka!"

Colored lights went around the stage and the new singer rose up from a plate* on a stage. The ash-blonde then erupted in song.

[_MAKA_ **SOUL** KID]**

_Eight o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Sayin', "Come on he ain't worth the pain._

_Do what you got to do to forget his name."_

Our fans yelled out cheers when Maka began singing. Her face slightly flushed, but she continued.

_**Now there's only one thing left for me to do**_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots_

_Check the mirror one last time_

_**And kiss the past good-bye**_

She blew a kiss to the crowd when she sang the last line

_**What I'm really needing now **_

_**Is a double shot of crown**_

_**Chase that disco ball around**_

_**Till I don't remember**_

_**Going till they cut me off**_

_**Wanna get a little lost **_

_**In the noise, in the lights**_

_**Hey, bartender, pour 'em high tonight**_

_**Till the party and the music and the truth collide **_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_**Hey, bartender**_

You could practically see hearts in some boys' eyes near the front row as Maka sang.

_**Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor**_

_Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more_

_But before it goes too far,_

_**I'll let him down easy**_

'_Cause tonight is all about,_

_**Dancing with my girls to the DJ**_

_**Put that song on replay**_

_**What I'm really needing now **_

_**Is a double shot of crown**_

_**Chase that disco ball around**_

_**Till I don't remember**_

_**Going till they cut me off**_

_**Wanna get a little lost **_

_**In the noise, in the lights **_

_**Hey, bartender, pour 'em high tonight**_

_**Till the party and the music and the truth collide**_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_**Hey, bartender**_

_**I'm feeling that buzz**_

_**I'm ready to rock**_

_**Ain't no way im gonna tell you to stop**_

_**So pour that thing up to the top**_

_I'm coming in hot_

_Hey, bartender_

_**What I'm really needing now **_

_**Is a double shot of crown **_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_**Till I don't remember**_

_**Going till they cut me off**_

_**Wanna get a little lost **_

_**In the noise, in the lights**_

_**Hey, bartender, pour 'em high tonight**_

_**Till the party and the music and the truth collide**_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey, bartender_

_Hey, bartender_

When the song finished the audience cheered loudly and Maka blushed. It was kind of cute, but she's definitely not my type. She sang a couple more songs, before it was time for our duet.

…Maka Albarn…

After my last song Soul and I rushed back stage to change clothes for the finale. I changed into a white spaghetti strap top with a long black vest that was torn up towards the bottom, tight dark jeans, and tall black boots that went up to a little under my knees. My hair was done and was slightly wavy. I had a headband on that went around my head and across my forehead. Once I was done, I hustled out of the room and Soul was waiting for me. He had on a white tee, a normal black vest, dark jeans, black shoes, and in his hair was a black head band. He asked, "You ready?"

"Of course," I replied. He went onto his side and I went to mine. The music began to play and Soul waltzed onto the stage. Our fans yelled in excitement when he began to sing.

[**SOUL** _MAKA_ LIZ&amp;KID]

**My first kiss went a little like this**

He kissed Liz's cheek

**And twist**

He kissed Liz's other cheek twice

**And twist**

I walked onto the stage. The fans gave me equal treatment.

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

I kissed Kid's cheek

_And twist_

I kissed his other cheek twice

_And twist_

A faint blush coated Kid's cheeks. I smiled to myself.

**I said no more teachers**

**And no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers**

**Hopin' that nobody looked**

Soul covered his eyes as he sang the final line.

**Lips like licorice **

**Tongue like candy**

He tapped on my shoulder as he sang the next line.

**Excuse me miss, **

**But can I get you out your panties?**

I fake slapped him, but I swear some of the girls in the crowd yelled 'YES!' when he asked the question.

**In the back of your car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips**

(I got you on my lips)

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby, this is it. **

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

I covered my mouth as if couldn't tell them how it went

**I said no more sailors,**

**And no more soldiers**

**With their in a heart**

**Tattooed up on their shoulders**

**Your kiss is like whiskey, **

**It gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning**

**With the taste of your tongue**

**In the back of your car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips**

(I got you on my lips)

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby, this is it. **

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

Soul sauntered over to me.

**My first kiss went a little like this**

Soul kissed one of my cheeks and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel heat rising to my face.

**And twist **

He used one arm to lift me up and spin us around. He then kissed my other cheek twice.

**And twist**

That wasn't in the practice. I guess I have to improvise.

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

I kissed his cheek.

_And twist_

Soul spun us around again and I kissed his other cheek twice.

_And twist_

He let go of me and continued his part. I kind of sped walked to the other side of the stage while he casually walked over there.

**She won't ever get ****enough**

**Once she gets a little**** touch**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that I'd make her say**

We then started slowly walking back to each other.

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

**You know that'd I make her say**

_Oooooh, Oooooh_

Soul and I were right in front of each other. I held my microphone down by my side since we were going to share his.

**She won't ever get enough!**

**Once she gets little touch.**

**If I had it my way,**

Soul passed me his microphone.

_You know that he'd make me say- _

Before I could finish the last line of the song, Soul's lips crashed down onto mine, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was honestly stunned since that was not planned, but the crowd cheered so I couldn't shove him away without making a scene. I decided that it would be best just to go along with it, but he'd receive a Maka Chop (he hasn't even received a single one yet) to the head when a book is around and the concert is over. I wrapped my arms around his neck with the microphone still in hand. His tongue swiped across my lips asking for entrance. It was a firm 'No' as my lips were tightly shut. After a couple seconds he pulled back, and the crowd was going berserk. One person screeched "SoMa!" over everyone else. Then they all began to chant, "SoMa!"

Dear lord, they already have a couple name for us. Thanks a lot, Soul. I looked at the silver haired singer and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and let go of him as he let go of my waist. I yelled into the microphone, "Thanks for coming, everybody! Good night!"

The rest of the Soul Resonance and I walked off the stage.

…Chapter 04 End…

* * *

*Ya know those plate things when singe rise from during some concert. I think you know what I meant

**So those of you who listen to Lady Antebellum should know this, but the group consists of three people: Two males, one female. In that particular song, the two guys sang back up for the girl. I originally was going to have it where Liz and Patty sang back up, but I felt like I should try to keep that song as traditional as possible.

That was their first concert! You got a bit of SoMa towards the end! Hooray! I'm sorry to all the people who despise Nickelback for putting one of their songs in the story. Also, there may be a bit of country music in this story. I know Soul Eater doesn't exactly seem like the kind of story that would have country music, but I live in the South so it's kinda hard for me to avoid it.

**SONG(S): Next Contestant by Nickelback**

**Bartender by Lady Antebellum**

**First Kiss by 3OH!3 (Feat. Ke$ha)**


	5. After-Party

Chapter 05! This one will have the after-part. Hehehe. Please excuse any grammatical errors there may be and I apologize a trillion times if the characters are OOC. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

…Maka Albarn…

* * *

"SoMa! SoMa! SoMa!" was all you could hear coming from the stage. Thanks a lot, Soul. Patty walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered once more before she demanded, "Everyone, go the fuck home!" and the crowd obeyed.

There was a living room like area behind the stage we were in, and there were some books lying on the coffee table. Hehehe, Soul doesn't know what's coming. I grabbed the thickest one on the table, a dictionary. I took the book and smashed it onto his skull, whispering, "Maka Chop."

He screamed out in pain and cradled his skull. He glared up at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"It was for kissing me on stage with no warning. The kiss wasn't planned either," I simply stated while crossing my arms book still in hand. He replied, "Gotta spice things up for the crowd."

The book was lodged into his cranium once more. "Did you even stop to think about how Blair would act? You should remember that you are in a relationship."

"You seemed to enjoy it."

The book was then bashed onto his head for the third time. I replied annoyed, "You honestly expected me to shove you away in front of all those fans? I just got here and I don't want them to hate me already."

"Could you repeat that? I can't hear you over the **throbbing of my skull!**"

"You two argue like an old married couple," Liz interrupted while turning on the flat screen TV in the room. The television was on a channel discussing celebrities. I think it was Entertainment Tonight or something like that. The announcer, a young dark haired woman by the name of Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre, was on the screen and floating beside her head were glimpses of our concert. That got my attention long enough for me to not bash Soul's skull in anymore. Kid said, "Hey, turn it up."

Liz did as told as we all stared at the television. Jacqueline stated, "Tonight at Death Arena, the well-known band, Soul Resonance, performed for the first time with their new female vocalist, Maka Albarn."

I cringed slightly when my last name was stated. An image of me singing popped up on screen. The announcer continued, "It seems that her arrival has caused a 'shipping' to go viral. The male vocalist, Soul 'Eater' Evans, and Maka have a bit of a romance going on."

A quick video of him kissing my cheek and me kissing his was shown.

"The two even full on kissed on stage," Jacqueline declared. The video of Soul cutting me off with his lips was played. Once it was over she said, "Even though Soul has a girlfriend, Blair," They showed a picture of Blair and him in a DeathBucks, "He still kissed the new singer on stage. Does that mean it's over between the two? It seems that Maka may have someone else on her mind besides Soul."

Oh look, the picture of me kissing Kid's cheek. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"There's a big love square going on in the band, Soul Resonance. We will tune in again when more is found out about Soul and Maka. This was Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre signing out. Back to you Kim!"

Liz turned off the TV before Kim could start and stood up. Tsubaki announced, "That is unbelievable."

"I know. It didn't have enough of their god, BlackStar," stated BlackStar. Liz declared, "You know what? We should get our mind off of this and go to a club."

The rest of the band kind of mumbled yes. I didn't exactly want to go, but I didn't want to be a buzz kill. We all had to go home and change though, Liz's orders. We got into our limo headed to our homes. It wasn't long until we reached Liz and Patty's large mansion. Tsubaki told the guys that we would be ready in five minutes and Liz pulled me out of the vehicle and yelled out in excitement, "Time to make you bea-u-tiful~!"

Does that mean she thinks I'm ugly? Rude. And Tsubaki should know that we aren't actually going to be ready in five minutes. Liz dragged me up two flights of stairs and into her room with the other girls close behind. She pushed me down into a chair in front of her vanity. Liz then began to yell out commands, "Tsubaki, hair. Patty, clothes. I'll do her makeup and everything else."

I am so screwed.

…

After forty-five minutes of pure girly torture, they were done. I gazed at myself in the full-body mirror that stood in the corner of Liz's room. It didn't really look like me anymore. The reflection showed a girl in a black tight fitting dress that went down to her mid-thigh and black pumps, her blonde hair was curled at the ends and rested on her shoulders, and she had light makeup on: red lipstick and mascara. It was hard to believe that this girl…was me.

The other girls got done not long after they had played "Dress-Up Maka." Tsubaki wore a long blue dress that has see through lace in the back. It had a long slit going up the left slide. She wore her hair up as usual. Liz and Patty somewhat matched as usual. Their dresses went to their mid-thigh, and were see-through around the stomach. It showed a fair amount of cleavage. Liz's was white and Patty's was giraffe print. We then left the home and headed to the club of Liz's choice. The guys had text us about thirty minutes before we left telling us that they were already there.

We were only in the luxurious vehicle for about five minutes before we pulled up to a club. We all filed out of the limousine and got out in front of "Stumble Out." We just nodded at the bouncer and charged in, cutting line entirely.

The scent of alcohol and sweat flooded my senses as I entered the club. Patty let out a screech of excitement and ran to the dance floor with her sister following behind. Tsubaki ran off to find BlackStar, of course. I, on the other hand, went and sat at the bar. I'm not one for clubbing and parties. A male bartender came by and asked me what I would like to drink. I simply asked for water and got lost in my thoughts.

"Care if I sit beside you?" asked a familiar gentlemanly voice next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Kid. I replied, "Uh, yeah."

He took a seat next to me and said, "I'm willing to bet that you aren't one to party."

"They have never been my thing."

"That's rather strange for a bartender."

"My father owned the club and I need cash. It makes sense for me to work there."

"It's still strange that a club owner's daughter doesn't like dancing and alcohol."

"I guess it is. What about you? You don't like dancing out there with all the ladies?"

"Not one bit. It's actually very hard to dance symmetrically."

I laughed. A symmetry obsession is rather odd, yet he thinks I am because I don't like clubs. Before I could respond, I heard a deep voice behind me. "You two should just shut up and make out already."

I realized it was Soul without turning around and his comment made my face flush. I turned to face him, "S-Shut up, Soul."

He laughed and shook his head. Kid inquired, "What's so humorous?"

"It's funny how flustered she gets with everything," Soul said, clearly amused. I rolled my eyes and mumbled for him to stop talking. The albino sat down on the stool next to me, and ordered a drink. I said to the singer, "Well, I'm assuming that you like going to clubs."

"It's alright, but it gets old after a while," He replied after taking a sip of whatever he had gotten. Kid nodded, "I agree. I feel like I've seen everything before."

"Kiddo, that reminds me of a song we wrote," Soul smirked whilst looking at his best friend. Kid calmly responded, "Would you quit calling me that? I think I remember that song..."

"What song are you two talking about?" I asked. I was in the middle of the conversation and I had no idea what they are talking about, so naturally I was curious. Soul said while shakin his head, "Well, he and I had written a song as a hint that we are sick and tired of going to clubs and partying. They didn't exactly take the hint, and thought of it as more of a song to dance to."

I nodded in understanding. The crimson eyed man asked the yellow eyed individual, "Do you wanna perform it?"

"Might as well," he replied while getting up from his seat. Soul got up as well and the two walked away to go perform.

…

The duo appeared on stage about ten minutes after leaving me. They must have had some complications with the DJ. Soul announced into his microphone, "Hello, Stumble Out. As you probably know, me and my friend Kid here are from the band _Soul Resonance._ Well, we are going to sing a little something-something for you guys tonight."

They gained a response of cheers from the crowd. The music played and the pair began to sing.

[**SOUL** _KID_]

**Hey Mr. Bartender mix me a drink**

**I really need something to tell me **_**it's okay not to think**_

**Because I've been to all these bars and I've seen all these places**

**I've hit on all these girls; I've heard **_**the same conversations**_

Soul plastered his usual bored look on his face. Kid copied the expression and casualy propped an arm Soul's shoulder as if he were leaning against him.

**Cab driver, cab driver **_**take me away**_

'**Cause I already know all the words **_**that you say**_

**And I'll be creeping out the window **_**at the first sign of day**_

'**Cause every single night it seems to go the same way**

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

**Mr. Bartender, you will kick me out**

**And the blonde girl in the back, you'll put your tongue down my mouth**

When Soul sang the line about the blonder girl, he looked over in my general direction and winked.

**And the greaser in the back will pick a fight**

**And he'll probably kick my ass 'cause I'm drunk every night**

_Officer, officer, __**tell me the truth**_

_How many times can I get __**in trouble with you**_

_Before they lock me up __**for all the bad things that I do**_

_But'cha don't and that's why this feels like Déjà vu_

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

**I did it like this **

**I did it like that**

**And it always comes back around**

**I don't know how to break this pattern down**

_I did it like this _

_I did it like that_

_And it always comes back somehow_

_I don't know how to break this pattern down_

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

**I think I've **_**been here before**_

**I think I've **_**run into you**_

**I know the **_**things that you do**_

'**Cause this is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **_(Woahhh)_

**This is Déjà vu **

The two ended the song by holding their heads as if they were sick of seeing the same things constantly. The crowd erupted in cheers and Kid thanked them before the pair walked off the stage.

It wasn't long until I was reunited with my two band mates. As they came into my view, I did a slow clap and Soul rolled his eyes. We spent the rest of our time at the club chatting.

…Chapter 05 End...

* * *

It's official. I am the queen of filler chapters. I kind of like fillers though because they are usual cute and fluffy. The only reason I ever have them is to build relationships. Also, Soul finally got a MakaChop. I would've introduced the MakaChop earlier, but I kind of want where Maka gets the book to make sense.

**SONG(S): Déjà vu by 3OH!3**


	6. Plans

Chapter 06! I'm not quite sure what to put here, so let's move on… You have no idea how happy I get whenever someone reviews. And to answer that guest's question (Is it going to be a KiMa or Soma?): You'll just have to see. I originally had it planned as one certain couple, but as I write, I'm starting to like the other. I'll probably keep it as the original one though. Anyways, I am sooo sorry if there are any grammatical errors and if the characters are OOC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any songs used.

* * *

…Soul "Eater" Evans…

"You did what?!" Blair yelled at me. She saw the video on _Entertainment Tonight_ and flipped out. I admitted to my crimes, but she doesn't want to calm down. I sighed, "Blair, for the fifth time, I did kiss Maka. It was for the concert though."

"I don't care if was for the concert or not! I wouldn't care if that kiss saved the human race! It's not right, or cool, to kiss another girl while you are in a relationship!"

"The kiss meant absolutely nothing! Maka even hit me upside the head with a book repeatedly once we got back stage because of it. It meant nothing, zilch, between the two of us."

"Your fans are starting to pair you two together! What is it cal-Shipping! They are shipping you two together. They forgot about me already."

"Blair, you were on Entertainment Tonight too. They haven't forgotten about you. The fans were most likely going to do that anyways."

"But-"

"No buts. I am right and you know it. Plus, Maka is probably going through more shit than we are anyways. She has the fans thinking that she and I are dating and her and Kid."

"I guess you are right," she admitted, "But no more kissing other girls while you are with Blair and Blair is going to have her eye on you, nyah"

"Okay," I sighed while she sat down next to me on the couch. My phone rang and I checked the caller ID. It was Stein. I answered, "Stein."

"I'm glad you answered for once. Come to the studio, I've called a meeting."

"You know, meetings the day after a concert aren't very cool."

"But they are mandatory. Now get your ass to the studio," he demanded and hung up. I groaned and told Blair that I had to go to a band meet. She decided to come along so we sped off to the studio.

…

We arrived at the studio about fifteen minutes after Stein called. We entered the lounge and the rest of the band was there. Liz and Patty sat together on the loveseat, BlackStar stood on the coffee table, Tsubaki was trying to get him to get off the table, Maka and Kid were sitting on the couch (Maka was engrossed in a book instead of being tickled this time), and Stein sat in the recliner. I sat down next to Kid and Blair sat next to me. Stein cleared his throat and announced, "So I've gathered you here to discuss some future plans. I've already set some in stone so there is no backing out now. Understand?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, first things first, you have an interview with _Entertainment Tonight _in a few days. The exact date hasn't been set yet. After their assumptions last night, you'll clear things up on there. You will also perform a song, whatever you guys choose to do. It can be a duet or a solo. Next, you have a photo shoot for the album, concert posters, and such. It will be the day after tomorrow," Stein paused and looked at Maka, Blair, and me, "You three aren't exactly going to like this next part."

The three of us glanced back and forth between each other. Blair looked rather suspicious while Maka appeared nervous. I coolly stated, "Continue."

"It would boost your popularity if Maka and Soul were to take picture together and such during the photo shoot. You know, romantically. Maka and Kid would take pictu-" The older male didn't finish his statement since Maka interrupted, "Stein, that doesn't make sense. We're clearing things up in an interview just to turn around and add fuel to a fire when taking pictures."

"She has a point," I agreed. Stein was a brilliant man, but sometimes his ideas made no sense. Kid spoke up, "Well, if we did the interview a couple days after the photo shoot, we could calm the waters then."

"I was going to say that but two people had to interrupt me," Stein said whilst glaring at Maka and me. She looked away and sheepishly apologized while I just shrugged. Stein continued, "So the photo shoot's date has already been set, so how about the interview the next day? I have no plans set besides those two so we might as well get it over with. Actually, you don't get an opinion. It's definitely going to be the day after. I'm thinking that you can have a concert, let's say, a week from the interview. That gives all 7 of you a whole week to do whatever you like."

Everyone agreed with Stein and threw in their opinions about little things. After about thirty minutes, the meeting was adjourned and we continued about our business. I turned and asked Kid, "Hey, Kid. Do you want to go to Starbucks with Blair and me?"

"Might as well. I don't have anything planned anyways," the bassist shrugged. Blair squealed and roughly pulled on Maka's arm, "Can Maka come too?"

"Does Maka want to come?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Maka replied, "Which Starbucks are you going to?"

"The one in Barnes and Nobles."

"I'll go."

"Well, my ride is a motorcycle so that can only fit two people. We can all ride in either you or Kid's car or we can all go separately."

"Kid and I can ride in his car and you and Blair can ride on your motorcycle."

"Sounds like a plan."

…

We all arrived around the same time. Blair and I stood by the door of the large bookstore waiting for Maka and Kid to get out of Kid's vehicle. They got out of the car at the same time. The ash blonde was laughing at something and Kid was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Blair whispered into my ear, "They totally like each other, nyah."

I gave her a "You don't say?" look whilst she just glared at me in annoyance. I opened the door Blair entered and Maka followed behind. Kid gestured for me to go ahead and enter. I grinned, "Ladies first, Kiddo."

"Oh, harhar. Now quit calling me that," Kid retorted and walked in. He joked, "You just wanted to look at my butt didn't you?"

"You know it," I laughed and followed him inside. Blair and Maka were waiting for us by the magazines. Maka's face was red and Blair had a mischievous grin on her face. Blair changed their subject as soon as Kid and I approached them, "What kind of coffee do you like, Maka?"

"I like things with chocolate in them so Java Chips and things like that," Maka replied, clearly relived that the subject was changed. I glanced over at Kid, and he noticed that something was up too. He gave me look that said to ignore it. He and I went to the coffee shop and ordered or drinks with the ladies close behind. Kid and I just got normal black coffee, Blair got a Pumpkin Spice Latte, and Maka got a Java Chip. We all paid and sat down at a table to wait for our coffee to be ready. Blair started the conversation, "So, Maka, what were your past boyfriends like?"

So that must have been what Blair was talking to her about when Kid and I weren't around. Maka looked down at the table and nervously replied, "I've only ever had one boyfriend."

"And?"

"It didn't end very well between us."

"Well, what was he like?"

"Can we change the subject?"

" Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte for Blair!" A barista called out before the purple haired woman could respond. She went to get her drink, and when she did, Maka hastily changed the subject, "So what are we going to say on the interview?"

"That we aren't together," I nonchalantly replied. She glared at me and replied, "Well, I know that, but what exactly are we going to say?"

"It's pretty simple; they ask something along the lines of 'So Soul, Maka, word is that you two are a couple. Is it true?' and we look at each other and laugh. Then I say 'No, we are merely friends. I'm still happily dating Blair.' Simple enough."

She nodded and Blair sat back down. The purple haired woman turned and looked at Maka. She stated, "So….As we were saying, what was-"

"Tall Java Chip for Maka!"

Blair was cut off and Maka went to get her drink. My girlfriend said to no one in particular, "I am going to find out."

Kid was called next which left me and Blair alone. I asked my girlfriend, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I am a curious person and I want to know if he was like you or Kid."

"She doesn't seem to want to talk about it…"

Maka and Kid walked over. The blonde stated, "Hey. We're gonna go ahead and go. Thanks for inviting us."

I nodded and Blair protested. Eventually the duo left, leaving me and Blair to chat.

…Chapter 06 End…

* * *

This chapter sucked in my opinion. It was short, didn't have a song, and just….meh. I'll make it up in the next chapter though!

UPDATE: My laptop's "C" button popped off, and for some reason it refuses to connect to the internet. I moved and I don't have Wi-Fi where I live so I have to go to our public library, and it won't connect. I had over half of Chapter 7 written about 2 weeks ago and its a super long chapter (as of right now it has 4,897 words and its not even completed) but I am unable to post it. I'm writing this on my phone right now. Follow my twitter SkyOasis_ for more updates on my current situation. Thanks!


End file.
